Losers
by wombat blainers
Summary: ‘A chance’ The voice echoed through the masters now silent mind. A chance to do what? It’s not like I was ever good. It’s not like I can even anywhere, he just doesn’t understand..


I have had a lot of people have been adding my story; 'The Truth' on story alert. I'm sorry I have not updated it. I just haven't been in the right mood to write any charmed Fan fiction - so.. Where does that leave that story? Im not sure, I will try and write it again, but no promises. Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my hands that typed these words and story. :P x

The master didn't know what to do with himself. He had always said that he wanted them gone, he wanted the quiet but without them what was left?

He stared in to a blank abyss, just blinking. He couldn't hear anything, they were- "Gone!" The masters voice cracked.

"I-I cant hear anything" He muttered quietly, more to himself this time.

The master swivelled on his heal, eyes racing to every corner of the room - in a very frantic motion. "Why are they gone!?" He shouted to the man who was standing on the opposite side of the room, a frown carved into his face.

The master herd the intake of breath coming from the man, and narrowed his eyes. "What did you do!? Tell me what you did!" The masters growling voice echoed through the empty room.

The man began to walk closer to him.

The master counted the beat of the footsteps. Tap-Tap, Tap-Tap, Tap-Tap - Pause - "I don't understand" The man closed his eyes while saying so.

"Doctor… There gone" The master said, an emptiness surrounded his voice.

The doctor opened his eyes and shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit, he looked the Master directly in the eyes.

"It's amazing," he said. "How only when something is gone, only then you realise how much you need it"

The Master closed his eyes and tried searching for the beat, looking for it in the Doctors footsteps - it was a beat, just not the right one, and it wasn't sticking in his head.

The Doctor watched the master carefully, watched him search and come up empty.

As the Masters eyes opened the doctor could see the fire burning in him, the anger. "Maybe now you can be at peace?" The Doctor spoke.

The master ignored the doctors words and pulled his hand up to his temple and squeezed his eyes shut, again.

"You wont find them. They're _gone_" He said sincerely.

"But I _need _them"

"You don't. You didn't need them when we were younger" The doctor deliberated on his next word but spoke it anyway "koschei"

That snapped the master out of it, "Don't call me that! I'm not him anymore doctor, do you understand that!" He raged.

"But your are, you always have been! The Master is what your not! The drums are gone now, cant you see? Just listen"

"I don't want to listen! I am the Master, I am him! Unless I have a personality disorder which I'm sure I don't!" The master shot back.

The Doctor stayed silent, so did the master.

"Just let them go" He said after a moment.  
"I cant."

"Well have you ever tried?"

"Well it was a little hard to considering I've never been without them." The master said in a mocking tone, making his voice deepen, "Idiot"

"Well now you have a chance" The doctor concluded._'_

_A chance' _The voice echoed through the masters now silent mind. _A chance to do what? It's not like I was ever good. It's not like I can even anywhere, he just doesn't understand.. _

"Whats the point?" The master swallowed. That got the Doctor, he opened his mouth to say but then closed it again while his eyebrows' furrowed .

"It's just a circle, and for some bizarre reason doctor we always lose. And don't deny it, you know we do"

The master bit his lip deciding whether to continue."Think about all those people we've lost, we lost our home, our race, everything! I've even lost my drums. So Mr I've-got-a-to bigger-IQ-to-fit-in-my-head, what is the point?"

The doctor stared down at his battered converse.

"Because we're still here." he responded meekly.

"Oh.. OH! And that's just wonderful isn't it!" The master said all hyper, only to then shout back, "Because im stuck with you!"

"Your not"

"But I am doctor. Because we're losers, but maybe you're the bigger loser? You _always _seem to be losing more people, with those Ape-people you call humans"

"Shut-up" The Doctor gritted his teeth.

"Maybe that why we keep finding each other? Do you think the universe wants to pull us together like magnets and then just sit on her arse and rotate, while we fight"

"I don't think that's true" The doctor inquired, "You always seem to be the one finding me" He said, a slight smile on his face.

Master laughed spitefully, "I do believe you were the one who found me"

"Yeah.. But you would of found _me _sooner or later anyway" The Doctor said scratching the back of his head.

"Why would I want to find you?"

"Because we're, as you put it. Losers"

The master stayed quiet, "Im not going with you" determination set in every feature of his face.

The Doctor looked sad, "But, I _need _you. We're the last of our kind, the only ones left!" despiration and sadness all muddled together.

The master smirked, "But I don't need you"

The master walked around the doctor and out of the room. He closed the door behind him and began to run, making sure the Doctor wasn't following him.

The master didn't know where he was going, nor did he know how he was going to live without the beats guiding him. What he did know was that, he would meet the doctor again.

And the universe will sit on her arse and laugh, while the too magnets fought to retract, but at the end of it they were both losers.

And it was okay, for once. "Till we meet again Theta"

* * *

  
**Sorry, such a bad ending I know. Not a rather excellent story either. It's okay, not how I really wanted it too go, but oh well.**  
**Im sure my grammar was terrible but as always it is. But i would like to know what you thought (:**

**goodnight (: xx**


End file.
